In order to simplify the building process when a larger building, such as for example an apartment building or an office complex, is to be constructed it is previously known to use prefabricated modules that are inserted in a larger framework. Such modular construction methods are well known.
However there are many considerations that are needed in order to achieve a building of good quality, both regarding design and manufacturing of the modules, and regarding properties of the framework such that demands on structural strength, insulation properties, living environment and a safe and practical mounting of the modules can be achieved.
Therefore, there is room for improvements within this area, such that a building that fulfills the established building norms and quality demands and simultaneously is cost effective to build and maintain can be obtained.